thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Раав Баризоль
The Demon of Envy was one of the demons residing in thevessels of sin. Taking dual blades as her vessel, the demon caused numerous incidents over the centuries. After her vessel was acquired by Kayo Sudou, the Demon possessedthe tailor and caused her to enact a string of murders. Демон Зависти был одним из демонов, живущих в сосудах греха.Взяв двойные лезвия для своего сосуда, демон вызвал многочисленные инцинденты на протяжении веков. Однажды сосуд попал в руки Кайо Судо, демон завладел портной и совершил ряд убийств. Биография Ранние годы С незапамятных времен боги и их родственники наслаждались раем в своем мире. Когда их мир внезапно рухнул, они сели в ковчег греха и пересекли Черное море, пока не нашли новое место. Там они создали второй период и процветали в новом раю в течение тысячи лет. Когда второй период столкнулся с разрушением, боги окрестили дело "злобой". По мере того, как она осквернила мир, четверо богов и 68 родственников сели на грех и успешно избежали уничтожения мира. Затем они отправились в другое новое место. С Богом солнца, возглавляющим создание третьего периода, другим богам и родственникам было поручено помогать создавать отдельные аспекты третьего периода. В ходе этого процесса 62 их родственника умерли, и Бог удержал их, чтобы они перевоплотились как лесных духов в земном мире. Выжившие четыре Бога и шесть родственников затем завершили свое создание BT 528. G Когда бог солнца поделился своими планами оставить их новый рай в руках людей они создали шесть Кин против решения вместе с богами-близнецами Левиа и Бегемо. В какой-то момент шесть родственников присягнули на верность богам-близнецам. После того, как Бог солнца превратил близнецов в двуглавого дракона и поставил задачу "Левия-Бегемо" в качестве "временных богов" для людей нового мира, шесть родственников присоединились к разгневным богам-близнецам, нарушив правила Бога солнца и пытаясь уничтожить третий период. Затем Бог солнца запечатал Левию-Бегемо и родственников в грехе и похоронил в ковчеге на севере мира.1 Since time immemorial, the gods and their kin enjoyed paradise in their world. When their world suddenly collapsed, they boarded the ark Sin and traversed the black sea until finding a new place. There, they createdthe Second Period and prospered in the new paradise for a thousand years. When the Second Period faced destruction, the gods dubbed the cause "Malice". As HERs contaminated the world, four of the gods and 68 of the kin boarded Sin and successfully escaped the world's destruction. They then sailed to another new place. With the sun god heading the creation of the Third Period, other gods and kin were tasked with helping create the individual aspects of the third paradise. During the process, 62 of their kin died and the god Held had them reincarnate as forest spirits on the ground world. The surviving four gods and six kin then completed their creation by BT 528. When the sun god shared his plans to leave their new paradise in the hands of the humans they created, the six kin opposed the decision along with the twin gods Levia and Behemo. At some point, the six kin swore their allegiance to the twin gods. After the sun god transformed the twins into a twin-headed dragon and tasked "Levia-Behemo" as the "temporary gods" for the humans of the new world, the six kin joined the wrathful twin gods in breaking the sun god's rules and attempting to destroy the Third Period. The sun god then sealed Levia-Behemo and the kin in Sin and buried the ark in the world's north.1 Облик Зависти Через некоторое время родственники избежали греха и перевоплотились в демонов. Когда Гензель и Гретель разделили на семь фрагментов первородный грех Евы в EC 014, демоны проскользнули в то время как они создали сосуды греха, один из которых стал "демоном зависти"2 впоследствии демоны и их сосуды греха были рассеяны по всему миру .3 вооруженный знанием правил Бога солнца для демонов, 4 Демон зависти в конце концов населил двойные лезвия Левианты как ее сосуд.5 Sometime after, the kin escaped Sin and reincarnated as demons. When Hänsel and Gretel split Eve Moonlit'sOriginal Sin into seven fragments in EC 014, the demons slipped in while they created the vessels of sin, one becoming the "Demon of Envy".2 Afterwards, the demons and their vessels of sin were scattered across the world.3 Armed with the knowledge of the sun god's rules for demons,4 the Demon of Envy eventually inhabited the Twin Blades of Levianta as her vessel.5 управление Церковью Когда-то во время EC 300s, Церковь Левина получила владение лезвиями и хранила их в Люцифении..6 спустя столетия в ЕС 508 Демон зависти овладел кандидатом в руководители церкви Михаилом Асаевым. После этого завистливый Михаил вместе с другими радикальными сторонниками жесткой линии из Мета-секты устроил Нео-Апокалипсис и совершил многочисленные теракты в Божественной Левианте в противостоянии Церкви Левина. После инцидента Демон зависти покинул Михаила и вернулся к своему судну; примерно в это же время Шаретта Лэнгли получила право собственности на клинки. Не в силах повлиять на беззаботную женщину, сосуд демона был перекован в Якоку как пара ножниц.7 Sometime during the EC 300s, the Levin Church gained ownership of the blades and stored them in Lucifenia.6 Centuries later in EC 508, the Demon of Envy possessed church leader candidate Mikhail Asayev. Afterward, the envious Mikhail formed Neo Apocalypse with other radical hardliners from the Meta sect and launched numerous terrorist attacks across Divine Levianta in opposition of the Levin Church. Following the incident, the Demon of Envy left Mikhail and returned to her vessel; around that time, Chartette Langley gained ownership of the blades. Unable to influence the carefree woman, the demon's vessel was reforged in Jakoku as two pairs of scissors.7 убийства в Энибизаке После того, как ее пристанище было приобретено Кайо Судо, Демон зависти овладела портной в EC 842..8 воспринимая незнакомца как своего покойного мужа, портной начал завидовать "любовницам" своего предполагаемого мужа и убила всех трех женщин, прежде чем приблизиться к мужчине, будучи одетой в предметы одежды, которые она украла у своих жертв . Потрясенная и раненная тем, что он относился к ней как к незнакомке, портная вскоре убивает ее предполагаемого мужа.9 Как только Кайо была схвачена и обезглавлена с помощью сосуда гнева, Демон зависти вернулся в ее сосуд. After her vessel was acquired by Kayo Sudou, the Demon of Envy possessed the tailor in EC 842.8 Perceiving a stranger to be her deceased husband, the tailor began envying the "mistresses" of her perceived husband and murdered all three women before approaching the man wearing the articles of clothing she stole from her victims. Shocked and hurt by his treating her like a stranger, the tailor killed her perceived husband shortly after.9 Once Kayo was captured and beheaded using the vessel of Wrath, the Demon of Envy returned to her vessel. Бросая вызов концу After both sciОпека над Церковьюssors were collected by Gallerian Marlon in the early EC 980s, the demon's vessel fragments were strung together. After the Third Period's destruction and subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard in EC 998, the demons were approached by the sun god, tasking each of them with helping Michaela have Allen Avadonia meet one of their previous contractors, the Demon of Envy's being Kayo Sudou. After the demons agreed to cooperate, the Demon of Envy waited in its vessel for its turn. After waiting through the boy's meeting with the demons of Lust and Gluttony, the Demon of Envy felt the boy would be finished with meeting the Demon of Sloth by then. Manifesting in her humanoid form, she traveled to the site of Toragay with her vessel in hand. Once she arrived, the demon watched Allen struggle against the Sleep Princess until Hänsel arrived and sealed the false demon and her Gift back into the Clockworker's Doll. After Hänsel left, the demon began clapping and applauded the spectacle she witnessed. When Allen questioned if she was the Demon of Envy, the demon affirmed her expectations but arrived too early, although grateful to have seen something amusing. The boy then asked if she meant him being pathetic and the amused demon said yes. The demon then explained that Jakoku was far and questioned if he could bear crossing the sea, laughing. Allen inquired if she wasn't able to fly and the Demon answered that she could swim very fast and that they shouldn't waste time. After seeing Clarith and Allen say their goodbyes, the demon heard the Netsuma thank her, calling her a "crab demon". Insulted, the demon inquired if she looked like a crab to her. Clarith then expressed her surprise at the fact, stating that she assumed the scissors she held meant she was a crab. The demon immediately exclaimed that she would cut her to pieces if it were any other time. After a short pause, the demon decided to forgive her and told "Irregular" they should leave before commanding him to ride on her back. After transforming into her true form, Allen complied and told the Demon her back fin made it difficult to ride. Telling the boy to be patient, the Demon spread her fins and flew into the air. Landing in the ocean, the Demon of Envy began swimming to Jakoku.10 After swimming around the continent for a while, the demon heard Allen relate how much faster swimming was compared to flying and remained silent. Some time after, the Demon saw Jakoku in the distance. Confused, the demon commented about the oddity and pointed one of her fins ahead at it for Allen. Confirming for the boy that it was indeed Jakoku, the Demon of Envy point out that they were arriving there unusually early. She then explained that, according to her calculations, it should have taken them a little longer to arrive at the island nation. Afterwards, she noted that the ground world's connection to the Hellish Yard may have been causing a distortion in space and time. The Demon of Envy then guessed that the "professor" trying to hurry things might have been the cause. When Allen questioned whom she was referring to, the demon clarified that she was talking about to the sun god. After anxiously relating they would be arriving at Jakoku and heading south to Onigashima soon enough, the demon pressed onward and headed south from the main island to Onigashima. Once they arrived at Enbizaka, the demon returned to her humanoid form and followed Allen in the city streets. As they reached the slope leading to Kayo's home, the demon sighed and related that she was likely to break a bone climbing up there. Lamenting how awful walking was, the demon leaned against the nearby bridge railing in her human form and watched Allen ascend the hill.11 Личность и черты характера At the time of taking her role as one of the demons for the vessels of sin, the Demon of Envy existed as a blank slate, having no aspirations or goals save for sating her own boredom, the same as her fellow demons. Like the other Demons of Sin, the Demon found amusement in the inconveniences of others. The demon was not fond of conversation, preferring to remain uninvolved in discussions unless she found it necessary to speak. When she did speak, however, the demon often didn't consider others' feelings and therefore didn't censor herself. Similarly, the Demon of Envy was self-centered and only thought about herself, although she was willing to work with the sun god if required. The demon was also easily irritated by people misidentifying her, taking great offense to Clarith calling her a "crab demon"; as a result, the demon was quick to violently punish those who offended her, though willing to forgive them during pressing situations. When faced with a difficult or potentially dangerous task, the Demon of Envy typically opted to avoid doing it if possible. Навыки и умения As a Demon of Sin, the Demon of Envy was able to possess those who wielded her vessel. While possessing a host, the Demon of Envy was able to influence their personality and actions, fueling their owner's jealousy and turning it into envy. If a contract was forged between an individual and the Demon, the Demon's host would have access to powers provided by the Demon. She could also communicate with her host through telepathy. The Demon was also capable of transforming the shape of her avatar, turning it into a more humanoid appearance to walk on land and a fish to swim in the sea. While in the sea, the Demon was incredibly fast, making her trips even quicker than if one were flying instead. Although inhabiting the body of its host while possessing them, the Demon of Envy's true essence remained in the Twin Blades of Levianta. Because of this, the Demon's powers could be inhibited by a sealing spell; similarly, the demon was forced to abide by the "rules" put in place by Sickle until the end of the Third Period. Отношения Аллен Авадония: временная обязанность демона. Демон зависти не особо привязался к Аллену и не увидел необходимости заводить лишний разговор с мальчиком. Хотя она и позаботилась о том, чтобы он благополучно добрался до места назначения, она не заморачивался о комфорте мальчика и не хотела прилагать усилий, чтобы следить за его путешествием до конца пути к Кайо. Сикл: фигура, которую знал Демон. Демон зависти обладал знанием Бога солнца и считал его профессором. Allen Avadonia: The Demon's temporary charge. The Demon of Envy was not particularly attached to Allen and saw no need to make unnecessary conversation with the boy. Although she saw to it that he arrived at his destination safely, she didn't care for the boy's comfort and did not wish to take the effort to oversee his journey the rest of the way to Kayo. Sickle: A figure the Demon knew. The Demon of Envy held knowledge of the sun god and regarded him as a professor figure. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Представленный этим демоном грех основан на Зависти из Семи Смертных Грехов. *В средневековом еврейском фольклоре имя Раав относится к морскому чудовищу; в библейских отрывках это имя специально использовалось для обозначения Левиафана, демона-покровителя Зависти. Любопытно Галерея He died in Envy.png Scissors.jpg QuartetsKayoDemonEnvyScissors.png CL7 5.png EnvyDemonavatar.png|Demon of Envy SCPCoverIllust.png|Illustration of the Demon of Envy among others by Ichika SSPcover.png|The Demon of Envy on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover TailorMaDemon.png|The Demon of Envy as she appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka SCPAnimalsTamara.png|Chibi illustraion of the demons by Tamara Категория:Персонажи Категория:Демон Категория:Третий период Категория:Убийства в Энбизаке Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Зависть Категория:Envy Категория:Демоны греха